Total Drama LakeView
by Expirements Reborn
Summary: 24 new campers will be competing in brand new challenges. Who will survive? Who will find Romance? I still need 2 boys and 3 girls! Read everything to make sure your character makes it in!
1. Chapter 0

I'm starting this story because I looked at other TDI camps and I liked them. Here is another one. This one, you must vote off somebody if you have a character in the story. So, if you're team loses, PM me with your vote. For now though, you must vote regardless until the teams start. If I do not receive your vote within two days, I will PM you asking for it. If you don't give in your vote within a week, your character is going home. And please, I won't be accepting copy and paste characters.

* * *

"Welcome viewers. We have decided to hold another season of Total Drama Island. But the island is called LakeView, and it is located in the heart of Lake Ontario. 24 new campers from all over North America will be fighting for 3 million dollars! It's a lot of money, so send characters in! By the way, you don't actually get money, just glory." Whispered Chris.

* * *

Here are the available stereotypes. Please note that this is not the first come first serve. The only exception for this is is for the Goth and The Emo. Also, please look for the other applicants and choose a name not used before.

The Goth

The Emo

The Queen Bee

The Extremist

The Twilight Addict (make it a girl please, the jokes can be endless with that)

The Goodie- Two Shoes

The Rebel

The prankster

The Techno- Geek (A.K.A the new Cody)

The comedian

The Singer

The Video Game Geek

The Book Worm

The Wannabe

The Dumb Blond

The Nerd

The total Sissy

The Party Animal

The Coy Boy/Girl

The Fashion Designer

The model

The Fashion Designer

The Narcissistic Hunk

The only way your character won't make it in, if it has abnormalities (Being a vampire, werewolf, Etc. I don't have any problem if he/she thinks he/she is one though.) If the character was used in other stories is another rule, don't do it. If I don't realize that your character is a copy and paste character and I let it in, consider yourself lucky. But when I figure it out. You will be eliminated at the nearest time. If you want your character to make it far, be original. Last rule, don't make your character a mary or gary sue. They are characters that are absolutely perfect. If you want to avoid this rule, put some bad stuff about your chacter as well as the good stuff. So don't make your character have 15 good things and then you won't bother putting anything bad, don't expect your character to make it in.

Form:

Name:

Gender::

Age: (15-16)

Stereotype:

Hair:

Appearance:

Skin Tone:

Swimwear:

Sleep Wear:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Clothes:

Personality:

Paired Up With:

Talents:

Fears:

Hometown:

Audition Tape:

* * *

Send it in in your review.


	2. Chapter 00

* * *

Well, I've recieved some reviews, but not too many. Once I get enough applicants I will start.

Here are the current people:

Girls:

Francesca, by ktd123

Kat, by Teamduncan77

Amy, by TdiBridgette

June, by epicsanity 101

Roxie, by vampirelover345

Boys: 

Stoner (By me)

Drake (Also by me)

* * *

I need way more characters, espiaccally guys. Send character in and then I will start. I know that two of you are unable to have characters in this story.

For Bren TenKage, I have sorry man, but you've used this chacter in other stories. The other guy is anonomous so unless he creates an account for to PM me, I can't accept his characters.

Once again I am still accepting characters. If you have sent your character in and it doesn't show here, don't worry. This is probably written before then.

**CAMPER APPLICATIONS**

Name: Francesca "Frankie" Avery

Gender: Female

Age: 15

Stereotype: The Coy Girl (I'm changing this to TomBoy, considering that she isn't one.)

Hair: Frankie's hair falls just beyond her shoulders in a thin, pin straight texture. She has long bangs that run to just above her upper lip that she usually has pushed to the sides, but will cover her eyes with them sometimes when she's in a crowd of people. Her hair is dark and almost has a bluish sheen in the sun.

Appearance: Frankie stands at a tall 5'11" and is thin and lanky, so most people who are looking at a distance presume that she's a guy. Up close, though, you can tell she is a girl by her facial features. Frankie has been told that she has really nice eyes, bright blue and rimmed in long dark lashes… it's a shame she usually hides them. Her lips are slightly thin for a girl, which kind of adds to the boyish appearance, and her nose is pointed. Her chest is pretty close to being almost nonexistent and her hips only take out a slight curve, so really she can't blame people for thinking she's a boy.

Skin Tone: pale

Swimwear: a solid black one piece bathing suit with a pair of shorts over it.

Sleep Wear: an oversized dark purple shirt with a picture of a solid black peace symbol in the middle and a pair of striped purple and black shorts, which kind of look like guys' boxers.

Likes: her hoodie, her hair, being alone, reading, listening to music, putting her hands in her pockets, when people who are nice enough approach her, people watching, doodling in her sketch book, when people realize she's a girl, people who realize she doesn't want to talk to them, candy, dogs

Dislikes: being the center of attention, telephones, large crowds of people, being on a stage, people who read over your shoulder, people who won't leave her alone, people who understand how shy she is, people thinking she's a girl, cats, running long distances

Clothes: Frankie usually wears a black and purple striped zip up sweatshirt, a pair of baggy jeans that are slightly torn at both knees and in the pockets, and a pair of big white sneakers to cover her large feet. She usually has the sweatshirt hood on her head, where it shades her eyes, almost an obsessive compulsive habit because she's so shy.

Personality: Possibly the most awkward person you will ever know, Frankie is a boyish looking girl who has problems with people. She has real trust issues with people since she really has never been out of her hometown of Aberdeen, and even though she grew up in a pretty gritty city when she finds herself in large groups of people she tends to attempt to stay off to the side and let them do all the deciding. She will most likely just freeze and go pale (well, paler I guess, if that's even possible), give a meek wave with her long fingers, and then just move along, hoping they'd never focus on her again. Being so gangly in height, Frankie can commonly be seen tripping over her own two feet or running into things, only to attempt to fix them and attempt to move along. She really is helpful, but unfortunately she has a habit of just making things worse, so she tries to stay out of things. Often, she'll communicate through awkward smiles and waves to show that she's acknowledging you when you talk to her. She hates being so awkward, but really she just can't change it… it's just how she is. She only has one friend back home; a boy named Randy, and would love to make friends on the show.

Paired Up With: Somebody who could help her break out of her shell, maybe the party animal, comedian, or rebel or something.

Talents: drawing (she's a very good artist and can often be seen doodling alone), playing the piano (since she has really long fingers), burping the alphabet (forwards and backwards!), and knocking anything she possibly can over easily!

Fears: Spiders! That and dressing in clothing that doesn't completely cover her up.

Hometown: Aberdeen, Washington

Audition Tape: The camera opens up to the camera man walking around a school hallway and looking around, pushing past several groups of people. The camera man enters a stairwell and steps up to a figure sitting on the bottom stairs doodling in a notebook. They have a sweatshirt hood over their head and with the angle they're sitting at you can just see from the nose down of their face, their long bangs covering their eyes. It's very hard to tell if the figure is a boyish figured girl or a long haired guy.  
"There you are, Frankie!" the camera man says. "I have been looking all over for you." 'Frankie' looks up at the camera and gives an awkward smile and a gauche wave. The camera man then turns the camera around to face himself, a blonde boy, and gives it a wide smile. "She's my friend Francesca Avery and she'd love to be on Total Drama Lakeview." He turns the camera back to the person, now defined as a girl, and she just gives the camera a nod and a smile. "She's a bit camera shy, though, but you should totally pick her. She's awesome once you get to talk to her."  
A large boy then starts walking down the stairs behind where Frankie is sitting. Her eyes open wide when hearing his footsteps behind her. In seeing her on the first stair, he sticks out a foot and kicks her off the stair. Frankie falls awkwardly onto the ground and then scrambles to get to her feet.  
"Sorry, Byron!" she says to the boy who just kicked her off the stairs, giving him a worried smile. The large boy just mumbles in return as he pushes his way past the camera.  
"So pick Frankie for Total Drama Lakeview," the camera man says, "and you won't regret it!"

* * *

Name:Kat Heidler

Gender:Female

Age: 16

Stereotype:The Rebel

Hair:Dark Brown with green, blue, or red streaks (I change it alot)it's to about my shoulders witha side part and pretty thick. i wear it in all styles, but it's usually cut in diffrent layers with long bangs

Appearance:5'7, about 120 pounds, i've got dark brown eyes, almondy shaped, and there pretty big. bout medium set. my nose is straight down ((Ski-slope)) and NOT turned up i've got demi lavoto lips and i NEVER wear lipgloss only burt's bees. my make up is basically heavy black or dark blue eyeliner, gray and white mixed eyeshadow, stilatto maskara and glitter upbove my eyes almost touching my eye brows. i've got courtney boobs and pronounced hips. i've gott leg muscle from dance ((i used to do hip hop and jazz FYI))my hands and feet are pretty small. i'm a size 5 1/2 in shoes and they haven't grown in 6 years. i have 9 piercings. one in my eyebrow, two in my nose on the right side, a lip ring, my ears are double pierced, and my cartilige stud on my left side. my jewlrey is my van's warped tour cloth braclet, my native american sterling silver dream catcher with blue stones set in it from my great-grandfather. i wear 4 rings an old mood ring, a jack sparrow emerald ring, a peace ring, and a beaded flower hippie pinkie ring from the 60's.

Skin Tone: white, but not very very pale. i'm part serbian, german, native american, and irish.

Swimwear:lime green and pink skull and stars bikini set on black fabric. the strings are hot pink

Sleep Wear: plaid red black and white long bottoms with hot mess on the butt and a black tank or my black no doubt concert shirt

Likes:skateboarding, vintage, bands, my cell phone, MUSIC IS MY LIFE! my acoustic gutiar,keyboard, and my jupiter trumpet. my band FALSE SOLUTION, ((In one of my storys i use it, but i give u permission if u want 2 use it)) the internet, hot topic, concerts, henna's, cartoons, drawing and art, and my yellow low to the ground truck. it's got angel wing stickers across the whole back on the tail gate. my laptop, and my ipod.

Dislikes: all stupid people and super prepies. MUSIC HATERS SHOULD GO DIE! my stupid job at dairy queen. my retatrded parents who fight alot about money. all those stupid soccer moms at my ob who make comments like"Oh what an INTRESTING hair color." i hate stuck-ups or those super perfects who have evrything given to them. my stupid school and uniform.

Clothes:my clothes usually consist of band t's from hot topic or shirts from journeys. i wear dark blue boot cut jeans or any color skinny jeans. i somtimes wear tank tops. my normal outfit is a cobra starship tee with a white tank underneith and black skinny jeans with converses or my favorite pair of star airwalks or my combat boots. it depends on my mood.

Personality:kind of a ** when i haven't been fed. i'm really sarcastic and don't normally play well with others. i'm  
kind to people i can trust. stab me in the back and I WILL DECK YOU! i do smoke camels and marbolo red's. i do weed or pot at parties or when ever and i drink. ((I CAN ALWAYS HOLD MY DRINK)) i do get drunk or high on major holidays or parties. or just when i bored. I DO GET IN TROUBLE ALOT. mostly 4 wearing my piercings to school. or smarting back or giving my teachers the finger. i do have to go to a co-ed cathlic school so it's kinda frowned down upon. i tell them to go suck it. **tards...

Paired Up With: IDK another rebel or a singer, maybe a stoner, or the prankster. i don't date boys weaker than me.

Talents:i can sing really well, i won the talent show last year, she above for my instruments. i draw anime and cartoons, can dance and i choragraph a little, oh i did 12 shots and always win drinking contests and beer pong.i LOVE to write too. i'm kind of artsy if you could'nt tell already and i can skateboard um i do my own laundry, but idk if that quailifies as a talent.

Fears: spiders, clowns,being dumped again by somone who i really loved, cookie monster ((DON"T LAUGH)) and my music not being liked.

Hometown: Clevland, Ohio

Audition Tape: me and my band playing at this shop down the street from my house call the tick tock tavern. it cuts to all of us hanging out back stage and i talk a little about me and if i win the money i'm going to use it to buy all the weed and booze i can get my hands on and thro a HUGE PARTAY rock star style. and all the left over money i'm going to use for our band's first demo.

* * *

Name:Amy Zanchi

Gender:girl

Age: (15-16) 15

Stereotype:the Twilight addict

Hair:dark brown in a ponytail that goeos to her chest

Appearance:dark brown eyes,slim,weak looking,but strong

Skin Tone:white ('cause she loves Twilight! Duh!)

Swimwear:A dark blue surfer suit with the words "I love Twilight" in black letters on the top.

Sleep Wear:A dark blue t-shirt with the words "Bite me,Edward Cullen" in light blue,and dark blue knee length shorts.

Likes:Twilight,New Moon,Eclipse,Breaking Dawn,making friends

Dislikes:people who don't like Twilight,mean people

Clothes:A midnight blue t-shirt with the words "Twilight is my life" in light blue and dark blue sweat pants

Personality:nice,a complete Twilight addict

Paired Up With: Someone who understands her addiction for Twilight (You don't have to pair her up)

Talents:it's not excactly a talent,but she can open up to any random page in Twilight,New Moon,Eclipse,or Breaking Dawn,and know what page she's on.

Fears:Seeing all four Twilight books being burned

Hometown:She pretends it's Froks,Washington but it's actually somewhere in Ontario,Canada

Audition Tape: Shows a girl holding all four Twilight book,two in each hand.

"Hi! I'm Amy! And,I just wanna be on to spread the news of how good Twilight is,possibly win,and maybe find love!

* * *

Name: June Radley

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Stereotype: The Book Worm

Hair: Short blond bob with bangs swept to the side

Appearance: June is average height with somewhat big feet that make her quite clumsy at times. She has short blond hair, almond-shaped green eyes and thick black glasses.

Skin Tone: Pale (if she goes out into the sun without a hat she'll burn)

Swimwear: A dark green one-piece with a wide-brimmed, white sunhat

Sleep Wear: Red, plaid flannel pants and a black tank-top

Likes: books (usually Jane Austen, Emily Bronte, and Charlotte Bronte), napping, calendars, sitcoms, Post-It notes and mint-chocolate chip ice-cream

Dislikes: interruptions, horror movies, the color orange, and pizza

Clothes: A navy blue t-shirt, jeans with a rip in the knee, black Converse, and a blue and brown scarf (Harry Potter reference xD)

Personality: June is a very skeptical person. She grew up in a home where her mother was very strict and never let her do normal girl things. She never had a childhood, instead being a "litte-adult". She's very serious and cynical, never seeing the bright side of horrible situations. People see her as a snob because she doesn't talk to people.

Paired Up With: Anyone you think is perfect please...maybe the Video Game person

Talents: She can recite the alpahbet backward

Fears: Drowning

Hometown: Trenton, New Jersey

Audition Tape: The camera wobbles a bit before it becomes still and June appears on camera. "Uh...hey," she says sitting on her bed. "My name's June Radley and I would like to be on your show. Only because I need to experience something besides the same routine every *beep*ing day. Please don't tell my mom." The camera shuts off.

* * *

Name:Roxie (roxanna) Smith

Gender::female

Age: (15-16)16

Stereotype:the twilight addict

Hair:long straight choclate brown hair, red streaks through out her hair

Appearance:tall ( 6'0 ) skinny, and really pale

Skin Tone:pale

regular clothes- grey skinnies, black t-shirt that on the front says Edwaed cullen, on the back it says, Twilight, new moon, eclipse and breaking dawn, black flats

Swimwear:black and red bikini

Sleep Wear:red pj pants, oversized black shirt

Likes:Twilight, vampires, werewolfs,edward cullen, anything to do with the twilight series

Dislikes:people who hate twilight, bugs, spiders

Personality:she absolutly loves twilight, and thats all she can really talk about

Paired Up With:the book worm

Talents:she has memorized all of the books in the twilight saga, and can quote them when ever, she has a photagraphic ,memory

Fears:spiders

Hometown:seattle wahington

Audition Tape:the camara focuses on roxie reading twilight, she looks up and says  
"Hi i'm Roxanna, but u can call me roxie, i really hope to be on total drama lakeview so i can teach everyone about the wonderouse thing that is twilight, so ya please pick me"

* * *

You will get to see Drake and Stoner's personality in the first official chapter.


	3. Chapter 000

have almost all of the characters. Only 2 more guys and 3 more girl spots left! Read the first chapter for guidlines.

Boys:

Stoner, By Me

Drake, By Me

Patrick, By chef9101

Jacob, by Jadord

Yami, By Kumaki

Brandon, By Epic-Blob

Tony, By Taangy

Collin, By Taangy

Sheldon, by Bettycrocker540

Nigel, by BlackxRosesxRed

Girls:

Francesca, by ktd123

Kat, by Teamduncan77

Amy, by TdiBridgette

June, by epicsanity 101

Roxie, by vampirelover345

* * *

Well, in certain cases, two people have sent two characters. I will put them on the same team to make it fair.

* * *

Well, here are the available stereotypes:

The Queen Bee

The Extremist

The Rebel The Prankster

The Bookworm

The Dumb Blond

The Cow Boy/Girl

The Wannabe

* * *

See you around!


End file.
